1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for the preparation of iron and titanium-containing nanoparticles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Particles with average sizes of less than about 200 nanometers, that is, nanoparticles, are of interest because their crystalline properties and other nanoscale features can dramatically change the properties of the material. The resulting unique mechanical, magnetic and electrical properties of nano-sized materials cause them to be of great interest.
It is well known in the art to prepare nanoparticles of various compositions by, for instance, mechanical alloying, mechanical grinding and ball milling of large particles until the desired crystal domain size is obtained. These grinding processes are time consuming, energy intensive, and produce a powder with a broad distribution of crystal domain sizes, including particles of larger undesirable sizes. The powder can also contain crystal domains encapsulated by larger particles of unwanted material. Additionally, the grinding materials utilized in the processes can contaminate the nanoparticle product.
A need exists, therefore, for methods of preparing nanoparticles, particularly iron and titanium-containing nanoparticles, which provide for control over the size of the resulting nanoparticles.